Nuevos Inicios
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Ereri. "Levi estaba dispuesto a cambiar, y lo haría, todo fuera por olvidar el pasado y aquel trágico accidente. Estaba dispuesto a amar y a ser amado, aunque… intentar expresar sus sentimientos seria más fácil si no estuviera enamorado de un "mocoso" 6 años menor que el, lleno de hormonas y celos."
1. Prologo

Volvi!

2 meses sin escribir nada -creo que fueron dos meses, en realidad no lo se bien XD!-

Sufri mucho :c

Pero ya regrse y les traigo cosas nuevas :DD

Esta es una de ellas. Nos leemos abajito... Ahora si como siempre les digo...

A leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

Nuevos inicios.

...

..

.

* * *

La mañana estaba, soleada. La tranquilidad en el Instituto se daba a denotar. Pero en el salon 104, la vocesita chillona de alguien, una peliroja de ojos amarillentos sobresalia sobre las demas.

- Nee~, ¿Lo escucharon?

- ¿El que?

- Los rumores sobre Levi-sensei

- ¿Rumores?

- Si ya saben, eso de que el… bueno, mato a su pareja…

- ¿Enserio?

Los murmullos aumentaron cuando la palabra 'mato' salio de la boca de la pequeña rodeada de chicos y chicas por igual.

- Levi-sensei me dio clases en mi otro instituto, pero ya saben, llegue aquí a mitad de semestre así que no se con exactitud que paso pero… según me dijo una amiga de Sina pidió ser transferido al Instituto Rose por lo mismo, los rumores eran demasiado para el, lo hartaron y por eso se trans…

La puerta se abrió de lleno y se cerró en un movimiento limpio, los presentes respingaron del susto y mas rapado que un rayo se encaminaron a sus asientos, evitando el contacto visual con la persona que acababa de entrar.

La muchacha que había iniciado la conversación palideció cuando aquellos ojos platinados le vieron con una increíble frialdad. Los demás alumnos se mantenían cabizbajos haciéndose ignorantes sobre aquello que habían estado escuchando con tanta atención.

- Espero que así como le ponen atención a las patrañas de su compañera, me pongan atención a la hora de dar clase…

Su voz cortaba como un cuchillo y los ponía en una situación mas incomoda, solo 2 personas –y eran chicas- parecían imperturbadas, mientras el resto del grupo intentaban no ponerse a llorar y pedir piedad para no morir.

¿Cuánto exactamente había escuchado el pelinegro?

El hombre parado ahí en frente, no sobrepasaba los 160 cm, aun así, esa mirada cargada de frialdad, ese seño fruncido y ese porte impotente, hacia que las piernas te temblaran como bambi recién nacido, pero no de un modo lindo, si no de un modo que si no controlabas esos temblores en tus piernas y corrías por tu vida, morirías. De la forma más fría, cruel y dolorosa que existía.

- Comencemos con la clase, mi nombre es…

- ¡Lamento la demora!

La puerta se volvió a abrir de lleno dejando ver a un muy agitado castaño. Los presentes rezaban en silencio por el, moriría joven, sin haber amado y virgen.

- Quien seas… esa no es manera de entrar al salón, además las clases comenzaron hace 20 minutos que excusa tienes para…

- Ohh si que eres pequeño –dijo sonriente- ¿Eres nuevo en la Facultad?

El resto del grupo palideció 3 veces más de lo que estaba. Oh pobre y angelical castaño desconocido, hoy moriría.

El profesor tomo uno de sus libros más gruesos y con una fuerza sobre humana lo lanzo directo a la cara del castaño que se fue a estampar con la pared del corredor.

Todos quedaron en silencio, temblando de miedo. Una de las chicas que se había mantenido inexpresiva y al margen de la situación ahora mataba una y otra vez a su profesor con la mirada.

Levi cerró la puerta del salón dejando a su medio muerto alumno tirado en el pasillo con un libro en la cara.

- Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, nada de Levi-sensei –y miro a la pelirroja que parloteaba sobre su pasado como advertencia- Rivaille-sensei y si no solo sensei, no tienen derecho a hablarme por mi nomb-

- Oye, yo solo quería ser amable que rayos pasa contigo enan-

Eren se quedo callado al ver mejor a la persona frente a el, iba vestido con un traje y muy formal, sus ojos eran pequeños de un color parecido al plateado pero mas oscuro. Desvió la mirada de su persona hacia el escritorio, y después vio el libro que había lanzado "Filosofía", ellos no llevaban esa materia, ni siquiera tenían que llevar ropa formal para ir a clase, mucho menos en traje.

Volvió a desviar su mirada sobre su rubio amigo quien solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza lleno de miedo. Dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta al pequeño que ahora estaba mas cerca de el con una cara de pocos amigos dispuesto a golpearlo.

Eren logro verlo mejor por unos milisegundos, piel blanca y libre de impurezas, cabello negro corto y al parecer muy sedoso y con buen olor. Labios pequeños, pero de un tenue color rosa, sumamente besables.

¿A que sabrían sus labios?

No noto que el pelinegro le gritaba sumamente enojado, el castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, comiéndose con la mirada a su sensei.

Su sensei…

- ¡AHHH!

Grito asustado dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y haciendo una muy profunda reverencia.

- Me disculpo, usted se ve tan joven y yo venia con insolación que no note que era nuestro profesor…- extendió las manos ofreciéndole el libro que le había lanzado minutos atrás aun sin enderezarse- De verdad, lo siento…

Levi suspiro frustrado, le arrebato el libro y se encamino tras el escritorio.

- Ve a tu asiento mocoso, que no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Eren se enderezo y camino en dirección a su lugar. Miro de lejos al pelinegro que ya había comenzado a dar clase, pero las palabras no le llegaban, estaba sumamente distraído mirando con detenimiento al mayor, ajeno a lo que hablaba sobre la clase, se veía diferente con lentes, mas joven, más atractivo… deseable…

Los ojos casi se le salen de la impresión, ¿Su heterosexual mente acababa de pensar, lo que acababa de pensar?.

Un libro fue directo a su cara ocasionando que cayera de su banco. Ah acababa de tener un deja vu.

- ¡Hey tu mocoso, deja de andar en las nubes y dime cual es tu nombre!

- E-Eren… Eren Yeager…

Levi volvió a suspirar frustrado, anoto en la lista de asistencia que 'Eren' si había asistido a clases tomo sus cosa, grito algo sobre la tarea y salio del salón al mismo tiempo que la campana que anunciaba cambio de clase retumbaba en todo el edificio.

Eren estaba pálido, un pequeño rubio y una pelinegra se acercaron a el.

- ¿Estas bien Eren?, ese enano… lo golpeare por ti no me importa ser expulsada… ¿No te hirió en algún lado?

- Estoy bien Mikasa… -comento fastidiado

- Si que da miedo, a pesar de su altura… ¿En serio creíste que era un nuevo alumno?

- Si yo no…

- ¡Hay pero que miedo! –se escucho en uno de los rincones del salon

- ¿Erika estas bien?, Rivaille-sensei nos escucho…

- ¿Escucho? –murmuro Eren

- Cosas sin sentido sobre la vieja vida del sensei…

- ¿Cosas como que? –comento un poco mas alto

- Oh~ -murmuraron tras el- Eren, tu nunca te interesas en mis platicas… ¿Acaso sensei te llamo la atención? ¿Eres gay?

- Calla Erika… -amenazo Mikasa mientras ella y Armin la miraban con mala cara

- Solo un consejo cariño…-dijo ignorando a ambos y concentrándose en Eren- Aléjate de el si aprecias tu vida…

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- No hablo por ti cabeza hueca… hablo por el –susurro seria- no se que tan cierto sea, lo que si se, es que su antigua pareja esta enterrado 10 metros bajo tierra. Y desde que su 'prometido' murió sensei no ha tenido pareja, todos huyen de el. O tal vez el huye del amor, quien sabe, a lo mejor tiene un trauma y no puedo olvidar a su amado… O quizás eso desea ya que el lo mato…

- ¡Tu..-¡ -grito levantándose de lleno y golpeando con furia su escritorio

- ¡Todos a sus asientos, déjense de tanto escándalo que ya estoy aquí!

Eren no pudo responder, la otra clase había comenzado y el profesor ya estaba presente.

Todos como buenos alumnos que eran tomaron asiento, menos Yeager que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Eren toma asiento… -el castaño no reacciono- ¡Eren!

Eren se sentó de mala gana. Mirando con odio a Erika. La pelirroja sonrió. Movió los labios diciéndole cosas a palabras mudas y miro al frente ignorando a Eren quien ahora parecía mas furioso.

_- "Morirás si estas junto a el, esa es su maldición, solo es una advertencia"_

La pelirroja dirijio su mirada al frente, ignorando el aura asecina que emanaba de Eren. Satisfecha por haberlo hecho enojar.

El castaño desvio su mirada hacia la ventana, suspirando con frustración.

Bien, ahora tenia una meta. Limpiaria el nombre de su nuevo sensei. Conoceria aquello y no porque fuera curioso, no… Algo lo insitaba a hacerlo.

Aunque su heterosexual mente seguia sufriendo. Y Eren aun no sabia bien el porque...

Continuara...

* * *

Odio hacer personajes tan pedantes como Erika, pero era necesario ewe

Que les parecio? Les gusto, si no, me extrañaron OwO?

Yo si los extrañe, y pues como vi que me esta yendo bien en mis pruebas decidi subir esta historia para ver como era recibida :33

Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, no en su mayoria, pero la tragica historia de alguien mas me inspiro para escribir esto, ya les dire yo en que momento fue lo que paso en verdad. Ahora, esto no es tragico :DD

Amenme, eh decidido alejarme un poquito del drama y el agust XD ashakhskdakjsd aunque esto si tendra su momentos xD no seran muchos, pero era necesario ponerlos :DD

Y sobre "Y Tu Eres?" ahora mismo subo el primer extra, que no salio como extra sino como una mini continuacion XD, pero si son seguidores de aquella historia ya se daran cuenta de lo que digo :33

Meresco un review?

Nos leemos en el proximo cap :DD

Matta ne~

MenkoOut!


	2. Capitulo I

Holi eh aqui con un nuevo capitulo :33

Por cierto lo de la semana pasada era un prologo este ya es el capitulo 1 y ya es un poquito mas largoo n.n

Ahora si, a leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

**Nuevos Inicios.**

...

..

.

* * *

Capitulo I

El cielo estaba gris, el clima estaba frió; no le extrañaría si de repente comenzaba a nevar.

La pelinegra suspiro pesadamente. Se giro sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a aquel ventanal que daba de frente a la calle.

Subió las escaleras, y se detuvo frente aquella puerta, la tercera de izquierda a derecha en el corredor. Toco una vez, no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta sin decir nada y lo vio, en la misma posición que hace 2 horas, con la mirada perdida en aquello que sostenía en su mano, convertido en un autómata, en uno que ahora solo quería salir adelante.

Salir adelante y olvidar todo aquello…

- Hora de irnos Levi…

El mencionado no hizo nada más que levantarse de la cama, salio de la habitación sin hacer contacto visual. Bajo las escaleras, ignoro a la persona que estaba de pie a lado de la puerta llamándolo, y subió al auto gris estacionado frente a su casa sin decir nada.

- Zoe…

- Mia… ¿Sigue igual, ah…?

- ¿Tu que crees..?, ya pasaron 15 días desde el accidente pero sigue igual, esta perdido, simplemente ese de ahí –señalo al moreno encerrado en el auto con una mirada triste- no es mi hermano… El shock emocional es demasiado grande…

- Tal vez no deberíamos ir…

- Iremos, después de todo será la ultima vez que veamos a todos, es triste irnos en estas circunstancias pero no hay alternativa…

- ¿Mia?

- Fue un gran shock para la familia Smith… ¿Sabes que pasara cuando lleguemos ahí, verdad?

La castaña guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

- No hay que ser genios para saberlo, ellos discutieron… el, salio molesto de casa y ocurrió aquello… Los Smith lo culpan…

La pelinegra guardo silencio unos minutos y dio un gran suspiro…

- Fue lo único que ha dicho desde que se entero de la noticia… Los chismes aumentaron en el Instituto, es demasiado...

- Es Levi de quien estamos hablando…

- Si, pero aun para el todo esto es demasiado…

Hanji no dijo nada, siguió en silencio a la pelinegra que ya había comenzado a andar en dirección al auto.

El trayecto fue en un silencio lugrebe e incomodo, y al llegar al lugar la incomodidad empeoro.

Las miradas llenas de recelo llegaron de inmediato. Los gritos de aquella rubia de edad madura no se hicieron esperar.

Todos, escuchaban aquel triste espectáculo, en silencio y con frustración.

- ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?, ¡Vete!, ¡Vete ahora, tu no mereces estar aquí!, ¡FUE TU CULPA!

Rivaille camino en silencio, pasando de largo a la rubia que ahora había comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente. Se acerco al ataúd, deposito aquello que había llevado consigo y que cuidaba tan codiciadamente desde el día del accidente.

Su mano tembló, dudando por un minuto lo que a continuación iba a hacer. Dio un suspiro y deposito un pequeño anillo de plata sobre el pecho del que yacía ahí dentro.

- Te lo regreso… -dijo apenas lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes escucharan- Así podré olvidarte, y tu podrás descansar en paz…

Sin decir nada mas, camino por donde había entrado, la pelinegra hizo una profunda reverencia, primero al ataúd, y después a la familia que miraban tan sorprendidos la escena.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Hanji despidiéndose de esta con un leve movimiento de cabeza y saliendo del lugar.

- Levi… -dijo alcanzándolo mientras este le hacia la parada a un taxi, indicándole que se detuviera-

- Que estés bien hermana… Espero que te valla bien en el extranjero, nos vemos luego…

- ¡Levi! –grito al borde del llanto-

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso, subió al taxi y le indico la dirección a la que se dirigiría.

.

.

.

Despertó agitado y con las mejillas mojadas.

Chasqueo la lengua, frustrado se levanto de la cama y se metió directo al baño con solo una toalla.

Hace mucho que no soñaba con aquello, y si mal no recordaba hace unos días también soñó con el…

¿Acaso tendría que lidiar con aquello de nuevo?

.

.

.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga que…?

- Lo que oíste cara de caballo…

- Mira, creía que eras un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ahora no se si en verdad eres uno o si se te acabaron las neuronas… -comento dando un suspiro frustrado-

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no...?

- No pienso aprovecharme del trabajo de mi padre para sacar la información que quieres imbecil…

- Jean… -murmuro haciendo un berrinche- Según ella tu padre le conoció… solo un poco me basta…

- Busca información por tu cuenta… Ese enano en verdad da miedo y eso que solo le eh visto una vez en el instituto y de lejos… -dio un gran suspiro y se sobo el puente de la nariz con una mano lleno de frustración- Le preguntare a mi padre sobre el, no quiero entrar en detalles ni quiero saber mucho porque YO si aprecio mi vida ¿Sabes?

Eren suspiro conforme y le salto ensima a Jean dándole un gran abrazo.

- ¡Gracias!, te debo una, y una grande…

- Consígueme una cita con Armin y estamos a mano…

- ¡No!

- Entonces no le preguntare nada a mi padre…

- Esta bien… -dijo haciendo pucheros y resignado- haré lo que pueda…

- Y bien, me haces venir desde Sina, solo para que le saque información a mi padre de ese enano… ¿Qué tiene de especial?, digo es guapo, si, pero no es la gran cosa… Armin esta mas bueno…

- ¡JEAN!... ¡Déjate de tus homosexuales comentarios que a mi no me gusta sensei!

- Ah claro, sensei – comento irónico- si no te gustara, no te interesaría tanto su vida…

- Es solo que siempre eh odiado a Erika, esa chica habla de más, y lo que no sabe lo inventa, y estoy seguro que sensei no hizo nada de aquello…

- ¿Hacer que, matar a alguien?

- Cállate reverendo animal, el no lo haría…

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, llevas apenas una semana de conocerle y ya lo idolatras…

- No lo se… Simplemente lo siento y ya…

- Tu siempre tan rarito… Bueno… -se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería en la que se encontraban- Nos vemos después Yeager, cualquier cosa que sepa yo te lo diré…

- Gracias Horsy… Regresa con cuidado, saludos a tu familia…

- Púdrete desgraciado… -dijo divertido- Ah y no se te olvide mi cita con Armin…

Eren rió divertido, tomo lo que quedaba de su café, comió de un bocado la rebanada de pastel que aun le quedaba y dejo el dinero correspondiente a su pedido sobre la mesa, junto a una buena propina.

- A mi no me gusta sensei… -murmuro, acomodando su mochila y saliendo del lugar…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su heterosexual mente sufría de nuevo.

.

.

.

Rivaille termino su larga ducha y salio del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Mientras secaba su cabello su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Tch, ¿Y ahora quien?

Leyó el mensaje con aburrimiento, frunció el seño con profunda molestia, aventó el celular a su cama sin ningún cuidado, tomo un cambio de ropa limpia y salio de su habitación molesto y preocupado.

" _**Ella se transfirió, posiblemente llegue dentro de unos dias. **_

_**¿Levi estarás bien con ello? **_

_**Mia llego del extranjero hace unas semanas, ira a verte, llámame en caso de alguna novedad, haré lo que pueda para ir.**_

_**Hanji Zoe"**_

.

.

.

- Entonces señorita Ellionor… Será un honor que comience a trabajar con nosotros apartar de ahora –el hombre de edad madura y cabello canoso sonrió estirando la mano.

La rubia de ojos azules, sonrió satisfecha, estrechando la mano con la del anciano.

Se despidió del mayor y salio de la habitación en viendo su nuevo horario.

El resonar de sus tacones hacia eco en la desabitada escuela, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro mientras salía de la institución y echaba a andar su auto dejándola atrás.

- Después de todo… Solo vine a jugar un poco con sus emociones… -murmuro para si en un tono divertido.

_Continuacion..._

* * *

Que les parecio? :DD

Esta historia apenas la estoy escribiendo xD, tengo otras mas escritas a mano con pluma y en papel, pero como aca en mi ciudad ya llego el invierno el frio me entume las manos y como yo soy extremadamente friolenta me da flojera escribir DD8

Asi que si tenganme pasiencia XD pliss

Y pues no se cuantos capis tendra asi que tendre que comprarme unos guantes para no tener frio y escribir y descubrir cuan largo sera XDD

Se han integrado nuevos personajes, unos no tan nuevos y si, Rivaille tiene una hermana XD... Hablando sobre los nuevos personajes... Es muy obvio ya quien era la pareja de Levi, no?... Por favor no me maten por matarlo a el (TT^TT) pronto sabran el porque y como murio... Era necesario aunque enserio yo lo amo aunque se este volviendo loco -Spoilersdelmanga(?)-

A contestar reviews xD -aunque casi nunca lo hago pero creanme si los leo3-

**Anakaood: **asdasad gracias por extrañarme/3... lo se paso demaciado tiempo ;n; en verdad extrañaba escribir pero la preparatoria no me dejaba u.u... aunque ya soy libre *u* no mas escuela, asi que espero seguir escribiendo mucho y continuar con mis fics.. Si te gusto y te has metido en la historia significa que lo eh hecho bien *n* me alegro. Gracias por leer.

**Yami-00: **Eren y la hermana de Levi te daran risa en los capitulos que continuan XD, de hecho a mi me causa gracia escribir a este tipo de Eren xDD. Te caera aun peor Ellionor... Pero bueno las cosas son mas interesantes con antagonistas como ellas. Eh aqui la conty y espero que te haya gustado n.n.

** .5: **Claro que veras como Eren se ukea a Levi XD ya lo veras :B y sobre el lemon... Tal vez como dije tengo las ideas pero apenas lo escribo asi que el Lemon si es una posibilidad XD.

**Charlie-san: **Yo me retorci de felicidad porque me dejaste un review(?) c: y eh aqui la conti, te gusto?

**snk-sunshine: **Yeii que bueno que te gusto n.n. Gracias, y espero que sigas toda la historia :DD.

**Maru de Kusanagi: **Yo tambien me rio escribiendo ese tipo de escenas XD me imagino todo y mi madre me mira como si estuviera loca porque en mi mente todo es muy gracioso cuando solo eh escrito unas cuantas palabras XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por el review :B

Gracias por sus reviews asdasdasdasd por cada review sube mi motivacion y un gatito encuentra una casa -mikasa(?)- LOL ok no mal chiste :c XDD

Y pues me voy a jugar Zelda porque mi 64 volvio a funcionar y ahora ando un poquito obsesionada con los juegos que tengo de esa consola XD especialmente Zelda XD

Me retiro por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente cap :33

Dejen un review si les gusto... Son gratis(?) XD

Gracias por leer.

Byebye.

MenkoOut!~~


End file.
